


Like Fireworks

by taekwoonspossession



Series: written instead of studying [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoonspossession/pseuds/taekwoonspossession
Summary: Cha Hakyeon was like a firework.





	Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #FORTHELOVEOFITCHALLENGE on VIXX Amino and instead of studying, please do enjoy! ^^

Hakyeon was like a firework. Except, he wasn’t dancing on the vast, clear sky to light up the night, no- He was dancing in Hongbin’s darkened heart, lighting up every corner and every edge with the bright flame of his love. 

Hakyeon was like a firework. Except, he didn’t warm up the night, he warmed up Hongbin’s heart and set it ablaze with pure affection, love and want. 

Hakyeon was like a firework. Except, he was brighter, way, way brighter and more beautiful than any firework ever was and ever yet to be. The golden brown of his skin was a colour Hongbin had never seen before, but was mesmerised by nonetheless the moment he first laid eyes on Hakyeon under that particular midday sun.

Hakyeon was like a firework. He was a burst of dazzling colours and light whenever he laughed or smiled, awing everyone who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse. 

“You’re just like those fireworks, hyung,” Hongbin whispered into Hakyeon’s hair one summer night, gazing up at the sky with his hyung in his arms. “Beautiful... graceful... spectacular... and... well, hot.” Each compliment was accompanied with soft kisses down on Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon chuckled, chuckled so sweetly. 

“All those can be said about you, too, Binnie,” he replied with a soft little smile. “You’re just like those fireworks, too.”

Hongbin couldn’t help but make a face. “There’s no way we’re both like fireworks.”

“But we are. We both are. The hottest fireworks the world has ever seen,” and when Hakyeon kissed him to prove his point, Hongbin didn’t know what exploded – his heart or just another firework in the sky – but he swore sparks flew.

*

Hongbin was like a leaf in autumn. Except, he wasn’t falling down because of the wind, no- He was falling down because of Hakyeon. 

Hongbin was like a leaf in autumn. His heart was dry, fragile, stepped and crunched on, the colours Hakyeon gave him rapidly fading out. 

Hongbin was like a leaf in autumn, falling slowly to its death.

Because falling out of love with Hakyeon was like falling fast into death.

Falling from Hakyeon’s arms into Death’s. 

Because Hakyeon was like a firework. He was a sudden burst of colours in Hongbin’s black and white life, but when those colours started to fade and the wind came, the only thing that was left behind was smoke, a suffocating, dark smoke that Hongbin loathed but still couldn’t help but reach out to, trying to grasp it with all his might, hoping he could somehow bring back the spark, bring back the firework that was Hakyeon. 

But all the smoke did was dry him up, dry him out and Hongbin found himself in a world colder and darker than it had already been before Hakyeon. 

_“This love is like summer fireworks,”_ Hongbin heard that in a song one autumn day, and it was true. His love with Hakyeon was sudden, and although it was beautiful and warm in all its aspects, it ended just as fast as it came, just like those summer fireworks they laughed and kissed so happily under.


End file.
